


I Hate Cousin Ravi

by MeagstheWriter



Series: Trimberly Week [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst level low, F/F, Trimberly Week, day two: da angst, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeagstheWriter/pseuds/MeagstheWriter
Summary: One of Kim's cousins is a fucking prick and Kim goes on a scavenger hunt for something yellow.





	I Hate Cousin Ravi

**Author's Note:**

> Part two otherwise known as last time Kim cried this time Trini does.

Today has been a crazy day for Trini Crystal. She woke up at eight on a Saturday, which is a sin in her book, worked a full shift, and told the girl of her dreams her feelings were reciprocated. She didn't expect Kim to have romantic feelings for her. Trini had never seen Kim act the way she did around her with anyone else, so she thought it was normal behavior. She was fine with how things were between them despite wanting more. She doesn't have many friends she wanted to keep the ones she has sue her.

Trini is a cautious person, from years of helping raise her brothers instead of actually being a kid. She had to grow up fast and her lack of friends growing up has made her cynical, or pessimistic you choose, when it comes to people. She keeps everyone at a distance because her trust is not easy to earn and her friendship is even harder. 

This has nothing to do with today at all, but you never know when you'll need a tragic backstory. Trini is watching Kim play with her brothers, and Zack, from the drinks table. Most of the pre-cooked food is inside and Isiah is manning the bar for the legal people. All the food that's outside are just snacks and stuff. She smiles at the sound of her brothers laughing followed directly by Kim's own laugh. The people she cares about most are all in this backyard. She would die for any one of them if it came to it, she loves them all that much. 

"Hey Trini."

"Hey Billy. You doing okay?"

"Yeah no one that I don't know has touched me or violated my personal space. I've mostly stuck with Jason all day, how about you?"

"Yeah I've mostly been with Kim and I'm fine."

"We can make it through the rest of this party I know it."

"Introverts, we get the job done...alone."

Billy holds his fist out for a fist bump, and Trini returns it with a smile. Billy leaves after that and she's alone for a minute of so and then two of Kim's older cousins stand near the table and start talking. She doesn't remember their names, but she does know they live in Charlotte, North Carolina by their accents. They don't acknowledge her at all so she ignores them and tries not to listen to their conversation out of courtesy. This proves to be very hard for two reasons. One they are speaking very loudly, and two they're talking about her and Kim. Trini makes it a habit to not listen to gossip, but she can't help it, especially when it's about her or her friends. 

"Have you seen Kimmy's new "girlfriend"? Talk about a downgrade."

"What are you talking about the girl is cute."

"Yeah but she's so dykeish. If Kim wanted to date a cross dressing fag, she could have just dated another guy."

"That is so wrong on so many levels dude you can't say stuff like that."

"What it's not like she can hear me Adam. I can say and do whatever I want."

Trini feels her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach. She wishes she knew the man's name so she could turn him around and confront him, but she doesn't. Instead she leaves the party entirely. Her brothers will be save with the boys and Kim she just needs to get some air. She doesn't even take the car she just runs off towards the mountains behind Kim's house, with Zack watching her as she leaves. 

Zack had heard the things the guy had said and was going to confront him in honor of the girls, but then he saw Trini right behind the guy with tears in her eyes. He watched her run off and decided that the best way to help Trini was to send Kim after her and let them talk before punching this guy. Kim was laughing and talking with Jason when he sat down on the other side.

"Kim Trini just left."

"What? What do you mean she left? She would never leave without her brothers."

"I saw her run off into the mountains not even a minute ago. One of your cousins said some homophobic shit about her while she was in earshot and she ran. You gotta find her."

"Which one?"

"That's not the point right now Kim. You have to go make sure Trini is okay before you knock someone else's tooth out. We'll deal with the violence and watching Trini's brothers you just go get your girl."

"Okay I'll be back. If my parents ask I went to get ice or something."

"Make sure our crazy girl is okay Kim."

Kim nods and as subtly as she can she leaves towards the mountains. She looks at the train car, the cliff and the lake and comes up empty. The one thing she knows about Trini is that she's good at hiding and she's always in the last place you look. Kim comes up on the gorge opening, the entrance to the ship, and smiles at the sight of Trini there. Her back is turned as she sits on a rock with her head down. Kim makes the jump with practiced ease and silently as she can sits next to Trini. They're silent for a moment and then Trini leans on Kim's shoulder as she cries. Trini doesn't cry often, definitely not as much as Kim does, but when she does she cries for a long time. She doesn't cry for just one thing she cries for everything all at once.

Kim doesn't speak, she just lets the other girl feel the emotions she keeps at bay and holds her. She holds her until she stops crying and holds her long after she's calmed down. 

"I don't know who said it or what he said and I don't want to know. I just want to know if you're okay."

"It wasn't what he said. It was the fact that he didn't care that I was right behind him whe he said it."

"You have to know that what he said doesn't reflect how I feel about you. I told you I had feelings for you literally a few hours ago."

"I know that and I know I can't stop people from saying homophobic slurs and shit. Doesn't mean they don't still hurt when I hear them."

"Well I'm pretty sure Zack and the guys all want to beat whichever one of my cousins that said it ass. It wasn't Adam was it?"

"No Adam actually told him not to say it. It was the other one, he has the struggle beard and was wearing a blue polo."

"Ugh I should have known it was Ravi. He always has something to say, especially when he has no business speaking. What did he say?"

"He called me a "dykeish cross dressing fag downgrade", and that if you wanted to date me you could have just dated another guy."

"I'm sorry you had to hear him say that. Is there anything you want me to do?"

"No you're being perfect. Like always."

Kim presses a kiss to the crown of her head and Trini smiles. They stay that way for a moment before heading back to the house. They make a stop at a nearby gas station and get a bag of ice and when they walk back in Kim goes straight for Ravi. A fun fact about Kim is that when she's angry enough she will curse you out in Hindi no matter what you did. Trini, the boys, and Kim's father all watch in horror and delight as she tears her cousin a new one in front of everyone. When she's done she smiles and walks away as if nothing happened. 

"Am I the only one confused about what just happened?"

"He insulted Trini Mr. H no further explanation to it."

"Trini was also in earshot and the things he said made her cry sir."

"Oh wow are you okay Trini?"

"Yeah seeing Kim do that is better than any fake apology he could ever give me."

"Well he deserved it. Ravi is always a pain in the ass anyway."

Isiah pats her shoulder in comfort and walks off. Trini smiles at the gesture and looks at her brothers, who are climbing all over Jason, and her bigger brothers. She looks over at Kim talking to Adam and smiles at her family. This family that she's created for herself may not be blood, but what bonds them is a lot more important. 

Love.

**Author's Note:**

> That ending came out of fucking nowhere man I don't even know man. Anyway see you tomorrow for some sin.


End file.
